


When It's Too Late

by Luciana_Feim



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Magic Made Them Do It, Sad Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciana_Feim/pseuds/Luciana_Feim
Summary: Stiles couldn't believe what he was hearing, maybe the rain had made him hear wrongly. He moved forward with the wrench in his hand. " Say you believe me" he pleaded with Scott but the replying flinch made his gut clench and the following words even more so " We don't kill the people we're trying to save" his heart broke. " Ok then. How do I fix this? Tell me how to fix this Scott". Stiles begged and his heart shattered like fragile glass at Scott's reply. " Maybe you should stay away from the pack for a while, forget about Lydia and Malia, the rest of us will find them and maybe you should talk to your dad" and with that he turned and walked inside leaving Stiles under the rain.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	When It's Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic pls be gentle

Stiles couldn't believe what he was hearing, maybe the rain had made him hear wrongly. He moved forward with the wrench in his hand. " Say you believe me" he pleaded with Scott but the replying flinch made his gut clench and the following words even more so " We don't kill the people we're trying to save" his heart broke. " Ok then. How do I fix this? Tell me how to fix this Scott". Stiles begged and his heart shattered like fragile glass at Scott's reply. " Maybe you should stay away from the pack for a while, forget about Lydia and Malia, the rest of us will find them and maybe you should talk to your dad" and with that he turned and walked inside leaving Stiles under the rain.   
"No" Stiles thought desperately, he couldn't lose Scott again not after he just got him back. Scott had finally gotten over the whole nogitsune drama, he wouldn't let Scott go again and with that in mind he went to the doors and started banging on it." Sc...Sco...Scott please, I'm sorry please don't do this Scott..." he was cut off on his apologies by Theo coming to the door. " Scott doesn't want to see you ever again. He made it pretty clear that you are no longer part of his pack so I suggest you leave" were the words spat at him.  
That was two months ago and even though the pack now knew that Theo had lied and had been working for the Dread Doctors they still hadn't asked Stiles to join them, they still gave him cold glares in the cases of Lydia and Malia, ignored him in the case of Scott and Kira or shoved him in the case of Liam and sometimes Malia. What hurt him the most were the looks of disappointment, Stiles didn't know if he could take anymore and to top it off his dad continually lied about being at work when in fact he was at the McCall's.  
Thing came to an end when he called his dad to ask if he would be late while he was on his way to the cemetery and as he dad told him he would be late he saw him leaving the station with Scott both of them smiling and laughing.  
No one noticed that Stiles was slipping or maybe no one cared, but they all noticed when Lydia jerked and whispered "Stiles" during the movie they were watching at the McCall house. The weres all surely noticed when Lydia's scent became distressed just as Lydia gave into the urge to scream, "STILES" her voice resonated in everyone's ears human or not.  
The weres knew something was wrong, the human were still confused. "Lydia, what happened? Why did you scream Stiles' name?" The Sheriff asked worriedly. There was no response from her except a sob. "Where is he Lydia?" Kira asked. "At the preserve, the old Hale house. We have to hurry he's so close".   
Twenty minute later everyone was at the Hale house and was looking for Stiles, it wasn't until Liam noticed the blood leading to the basement and the wolfsbane flower did they noticed that they couldn't smell Stiles but following the trail they came to sight they would never wish to see...  
Stiles had slit his wrists and was bleeding out. Scott was the first to react "NononononoStilesnoyoucan'tjustdiepleasedon'tdieI'msorrypleasedon'tdie" his words jumbled together as he tried to stop the bleeding . Everyone else was frozen either in shock or horror. "Don't just stand there, call an ambulance". Scott yelled bringing everyone back to themselves. As Melissa spoke to 911 a voice spoke"There's not enough time, Scott you have to turn him" it was Malia who had spoken. "No" it was Stiles who replied drawing everyone's attention. "You don't want me around that's very clear besides it would be a waste of time. I have been downing wolfsbane for this. So just let me die in peace" he said tiredly. "How can you say that?" The Sheriff snapped. " Oh now you care, you've been avoiding me for the past two months. I'm not stupid, all those late nights at the office were spent with the McCall pack or with Melissa. I watched you for three weeks to see if I was just imagining things". Stiles responded.   
As the sirens of the ambulance was heard Stiles gave his final breath and Scott let out a howl that pierced everyone and the sheriff collapsed liked a puppet whose strings were cut, Melissa, Kira and Lydia dissolved into sobs, Liam was wide-eyed and gradually going into shock and Malia was destroyed, the scream she let out was haunting.  
It would be months later that they would find out that they were cursed by a witch Theo had hired to destroy Stiles completely incase thing went sideways for him and that Deaton and Morrell knew but never said anything for reasons they refused to tell.   
Scott never forgave himself and the pack disbanded, Malia went feral once again and Lydia was sent to Eichen House, where she too committed suicide, Liam left Beacon Hills with Kira following and becoming a pro-lacrosse player, Melissa became withdrawn and as for the Sheriff he died a year later from a heart attack and Parrish became Sheriff.  
The members of the McCall pack who were still alive never forgot Stiles until they too died and even then his story lived on with their children.


End file.
